


an old soul

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s slang, Dating, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Jazz - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Old Souls, Pet Names, Protective Ryan Bergara, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Self-Doubting Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shy Shane Madej, Slang, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all good, slow jazz dancing, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej is an old soul, and Ryan finds that so romantic.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	an old soul

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short little something I wanted to try out!

Shane Madej is an old soul, Ryan's always known that, but he didn't know just how much of an old soul he was. The two began dating, and it became glaringly clear, as on many occasions Shane calls Ryan cute names like; _dear, darlin', doll._ Sometimes, his way of speaking slipped into Ryan, such as the casual way he mentions he and Shane are going for a _Java and Jaw_. obviously he understood that, but others didn't, and the times he calls Shane a _dreamboat_ , but it wasn't often, he was more modern unlike Shane.

Ryan sat at his desk at work, when he felt two arms slowly wrap around him, and he smiled, "hey babe..."

Shane smiled, and rested his chin on Ryan's head, "hello dear..."

Ryan grinned and flushed, god he loves Shane's old soul, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shane gently kissed Ryan's temple, "you free tonight?"

Ryan hummed playfully, turning to face Shane, "well, I have to go home. Then I have to feed Obi, the cuddle with my boyfriend, why?"

"Well, cancel plans, we're going on a date." Shane smiled, leaning against the desk, and went to hold Ryan's hands. He glanced to Ryan nervously, who nodded in approval, so Shane smiled and took his hands. Even after the many years of being together, Shane still asked permission to hold his hand, and kiss him, but he was always told he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, if Ryan wanted him to stop he'll say so. Shane was improving, but sometimes, he still hesitated.

Ryan squeezed his hands, and raised an eyebrow, "what we doing?"

"A meal, maybe dancing..." Shane grinned.

Ryan smiled, "what's that word? You know the one that describes me as a bad dancer?"

"A dead hoofer." Shane chuckled, "don't worry, you'll be fine..."

Ryan grinned, eyes lighting up in excitement, "cash or check?"

Shane groaned, "fuck you for teasing me..." He walked away with a smile, chuckling.

"Guessing check?" Ryan teased, watching Shane walk away. He smiled softly, and saw Steven sitting next to him, confused, and so asked, "what?"

Steven shook his head, and began typing, "I'm glad one of us understands what just happened..."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "it's not _that_ bad!"

"Yeah, it is!" Steven laughed, smiling, shaking hid head. "You've started doing it too!"

"Doing what?" Ryan smiled, confused, and leaned back in his chair.

Steven looked to him, "do you hear yourself? You sound like an old soul!"

"When I'm teasing Shane." Ryan shrugged.

Steven shook his head, "no, no! You say with the upmost seriousness, to us, to the guys, that you and Shane are going for a _Java and Jaw_ , whatever the hell that is."

"Coffee and talk, it means coffee and talk." Ryan went back to his computer and shrugs, "Shane's an old soul, he's rubbing off on me slightly, but it's nice..."

Devon walked past, and said, "oh Ryan, _darlin'_ let me take your jacket!" Ryan glared.

TJ laughed walking over, "thank you, Shane! You're such a _dreamboat_!"

Ryan scowled, as the three laughed, he crossed his arms as they calmed down, "finished?" They nodded, and hummed, smiling. Ryan rolled his eyes, and got up, "I'm gonna go and get ready for my dance tonight." Laughter started again, but Ryan grabbed his things and walked off, rolling his eyes. Honestly, after this conversation, and the amount of times that he's rolled his eyes, he's surprised his eyes aren't stuck at the back of his head.

Ryan smiled, and he couldn't lie, he's excited. Dates with Shane are always fun, and sure they're old fashioned when the taller of the two plans it, but, it's the main reason Ryan asks Shane to plan the dates, and if Shane was honest, he knew that Ryan liked their dates, and so never complained. Ryan got his clothes ready, and smiled, a light blue button up, with sleeves that rolled up to his elbows, a black pants, with black shoes. He went and showered, doing everything that he needed to do, and sorted his hair, slicking it back, and got dressed. Damn him, and his nerves, he loves dancing with Shane, but he would never admit that, however,he can't dance to save his life. Ballroom dancing he knew a bit of, anything else, he had no idea, but he loved it.

Shane showed up at their house, on time, as usual, like he's supposed to, in a white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and brown pants with slacks, like everyone's said, he's an old soul. He held a long stem rose, with a heart diamond in the middle, and knocked on their door, like he didn't live their with Ryan. The door opened, and Ryan smiled brightly. Shane smiled softly, "hey, you look lovely, _doll_."

Ryan flushed, and smiled, "thanks. I missed you, handsome." He grinned, and Shane took Ryan's hand gently, and pulled Ryan's knuckles to his lips, and planting a gentle kiss to them, making Ryan blush more, and playfully whined, "Shane..."

Shane chuckled, and stood to his full height, and gently handed over the rose, "this is for you..."

Ryan took the rose, his fingers brushing over Shane's long fingers, "thank you, it's gorgeous Shane..." Shane smiled, eyes soft, and he watched Ryan's eyes soften, and he watched Ryan place the rose in the vase of roses Shane got him.

Ryan looked at Shane with soft, fond eyes, and Shane smiled, "what?"

"Nothing, you're just amazing..." Ryan smiled, relaxed.

Shane held out his arm, and Ryan nestled his hand into the crook of Shane's arm, and he locked the door behind them. The two walked down the street, smiling at each other. Whenever Shane planned the date, they never took a car, or taxi, they did it old style, walking. They walked in comfortable silence, with Ryan resting his head against Shane's arm. The two made it to the restaurant, and was seated.

Again, it was an a modern yet old soul way, and stereotypical, it was candle lit, and the table cloth was white, and wine glasses. They ordered a steak, and the two talked about their day, about any inconveniences, or complaints, they would talk about future plans, and what they would do tomorrow, and they'd talk about Obi. They held hands across the table and smiled at each softly.

"What was Steven, Devon and TJ laughing about?" Shane asked.

Ryan sighed, and messed with Shane's fingers, "it's nothing..."

"Come on, tell me..." Shane smiled, softly, but Ryan still said nothing, more interested in their hands. Shane pulled Ryan's hands to his lips and kissed his hand, "tell me, dear..."

Ryan looked to Shane, and sighed in defeat, "they were just teasing us... You especially for being an old soul..."

Shane looked down, and nodded, and hummed in understanding, and slight embarrassment, "oh..."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, rubbing his thumb over Shane's knuckles.

Shane pulled his hand back, "nothing..."

"Shane..."

Shane looked down, "I'm sorry for being an old soul, I'm affecting you..."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and laughed lightly, smiling, "Shane, I love it... I love you being 'an old soul', you're amazing, and it's fun." He took Shane's hand again, "Shane, I love the way you are, and it's fun, I feel loved. You're all I want, and all I need. Who cares what they think?"

"I'm still sorry..." Shane apologised, looking down.

"So what if I say _Java and Jaw_ , so what if I call you a _dreamboat_?" Ryan smiled, and relished watching Shane blush.

"You call me a _dreamboat_?" Shane blushed, and smiled shyly.

Ryan's smile softened, and nodded slightly, "all the time. Who cares what they say? I love how you are."

Shane blushed more, "you sure you're not embarrassed by me?"

"Not even close..." Ryan assured, "come on, I get to go dancing with my boyfriend! Not many people can say that..." He assured, softly.

Shane smiled, "well, lets go dancing, _doll_." He flagged a waiter and paid, leaving a tip, and offered his hand to Ryan, "come on..."

Ryan smiled, and took his hand, "okay."

Shane pulled Ryan up, and kissed his knuckles softly, and again, held his arm out, and Ryan readily nestled his hand into his arm. Shane took Ryan out, and the two walked to the dance... I wouldn't say club, but it was a dance _something_ , a dance place, that's for sure. They had been before, but they go from place to place, this dance place was like a bar, but not with drunks, and fights, it was a calm and slightly busy place with people who danced, and just went for a fun and calm night out with friends, and dates.

They walked in, and ordered a beer, and sat for a while, cuddling up to each other, and sipping their drinks, and watched people dance in comfortable silence. Ryan smiled in blissful happiness, and looked to Shane, "you're so extra, and I love it..."

  
"You know what else is extra?" Shane smiled, and gently pulled Ryan up. "My Grandpa always told me about how he would hold my Grandma's hand and waist, like this..." He pulled Ryan up, and gently took his hand, his other hand going to Ryan's waist, but paused. "I-I can hold you like this, right?" He asked, shyly.

Ryan giggled, feeling like a teenager in the twenties, "yes, you can, _honey_..."

"Okay, and he'd sway her around the dance floor, while music plays live..." And, on cue, Shane began to gently sway Ryan to the soothing Jazz music. He twirled Ryan, who giggled in joy, and rested his cheek on Shane's chest, smiling, eyes closed, and Shane gently rests his chin on Ryan's head, eyes closed as well. They were slow and steady, music gentle, and then the music changed, _Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra_ echoed around the dance floor.

Ryan and Shane grinned, and looked to each other with a small smile. Ryan couldn't lie, he knows that Shane's grandparents would dance and sway in their living room, listening to their favourite song over their gramophone, listening to their favourite _Ella Fitzgerald_ song, but they never revealed which song, that was for them to know.

Shane twirled Ryan gently, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, "I love this song..." He mumbled into Ryan's hair.

"Well, I love you..." Ryan smiled, looking up to Shane.

Shane looked down at Ryan softly, and smiled, "I love you too..."

They looked to each other softly, and gently kissed each other, lips fitting like a puzzle piece, chapped and smooth melding together softly. Shane's an old soul, they both know that, and Ryan is absolutely in love with his old soul, Shane. It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Java - Coffee  
> Jaw - Talk  
> Dreamboat - A very handsome man  
> Dead Hoofer - Bad dancer  
> Cash or Check - Do you kiss now or later?


End file.
